<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emergency by Niullum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283630">Emergency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niullum/pseuds/Niullum'>Niullum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Sibling Bonding, Surprise Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niullum/pseuds/Niullum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> <em>“We have an emergency.”</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much Spoopy Cookie Monster for helping me! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday starts with an unexpected phone call just as Dick is about to finish washing his hair. Dick doesn’t expect the call and especially at an early hour like nine in the morning. The tune catches him off guard as he’s about to rinse the rest of the shampoo off.</p><p>He frowns, turns off the shower valve, and waits to see if maybe he imagined it. Trust him, the number of times it has happened before is getting close to ridiculous with his horrendous sleeping habits.</p><p>Then again Dick is the <em>only </em>vigilante working on Blüdhaven, one of the cities with the highest crime rates in all the country. This time he stayed up late—till five if his memory serves him right trying—to finish a cold case.</p><p>Dick curses under his breath when the soft music keeps ringing in the background. It appears he will have to cut the shower short. He sighs with all the exasperation that comes with being interrupted and quickly dries up before storming to the living room, all while trying to remember where the hell he left his phone.</p><p>“Where is it?” Dick grumbles while picking up the discarded clothes from the floor. Some would say that talking to yourself is an odd thing to do, especially if you’re the only one living there but to Dick, it’s natural by now.</p><p>He grew up in Haly’s, a place where constant chattering and bickering were the norm, and <em>someone </em>was always cracking jokes and telling gossips. Dick guesses maybe it’s why he’s always filling the silence with music or humming or even talking to himself out loud whenever he’s alone.</p><p>But talking doesn’t ease his quest to find the damn phone at all. Dick groans when he picks his costume up and nope, <em>no phone</em>. Dick runs his hands through his hair and releases a huff of frustration.</p><p>Yep, this day is going freaking <em>fantastic.</em> He stretches and keeps looking, mentally filing when to schedule a time to clean. It’s not that he likes to live in a dirty place, Alfred has taught him well, it’s just that Dick never has <em>enough time</em>.</p><p>Between juggling his time being a full-time vigilante at night, working as a member of the Justice League, visiting his family, and on top of that trying to not get fired from his day-job there isn’t much time left to do cleaning or meal prep.</p><p><em>Tomorrow</em>, Dick thinks while picking up another plate from the sofa. Eventually, Dick finds the goddamn phone just as he’s to give up. He lets an exasperated sigh and accepts the call.</p><p>“Grayson speaking,”</p><p>“<em>Grayson</em>,” Dick hears from the other side of the phone, as Dick tosses the dirty plate in the sink. He stops. It takes him a few seconds for his brain to distinguish it.</p><p>There’s only one person who calls him by that name.</p><p>
  <em>Damian.</em>
</p><p>He lets out a chuckle, leaning his arms against the doorframe. A glance at the clock hanging in the left part of his wall is enough for him to learn that it’s only ten in the morning. Early for Damian, considering his brother tends to sleep late on the weekends.</p><p>“I am requesting your aid,” a brief pause, and Dick stays <em>still, </em>as he waits for the next couple of words. Silence fills the line and Dick is there waiting. <em>What happened? </em>is the first that comes to his mind, being the second <em>are you safe?</em></p><p>Eventually, he hears it.</p><p>
  <em>“We have an emergency.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It takes approximately 33 minutes for one to reach Gotham but Dick manages to shorten it to 22 minutes. Don’t ask him how, but it’s very likely Dick may have infringed the speed limit several times.</p><p>Not that Dick cares that much about the law right now, especially if his younger brother’s safety is involved. Call him irrational or whatever you want but Dick <em>knows</em> Damian far too well. His little brother doesn’t call for anything. That’s why he spends the whole ride with his foot on the gas pedal as Dick tries (and fails) to not imagine the worst possible outcome available.</p><p>The worst part was that Damian didn’t say much. He only gave him an address of where he was—in the Narrows (of all freaking places)—made him swore to not tell father about it and then abruptly cut him off.</p><p>Dick would be lying if he said he’s not worried because he <em>is</em>. Multiple questions are going through his head, being each one more worrisome than the other.</p><p>Why did Damian make him swore to not tell Bruce? Did Damian and Bruce fight? If so, why didn’t they tell him? His hands tightened to the steering wheel at the thought of it. Knowing these two, there’s a high chance they fought.</p><p>While things between Bruce and Damian are much better than when Damian initially arrived, there’s still this vast rift between these both. They’re both similar and alike in too many aspects. Bruce is not the easiest man to deal with and Damian tends to lash out whenever he gets spooked.</p><p>By the time Dick arrives at the location Damian gave him, he’s a tight bundle of anxiety threatening to explode. The fact that the address leads to an alleyway covered in trash, broken glass, and rubble doesn’t help at all.</p><p>Dick steps out of the car and his heart skips a beat when he can’t find his brother at first.</p><p>“Damian?” Dick asks as he squints through the darkness. He takes a step closer and puts the light mode with his phone. Dick can’t see him.</p><p>“Grayson,” Dick hears it, as he’s about to check another alleyway in case he got the wrong one. He turns his head to the side and there, surrounded by a bag of trash is his brother. “I’m here.”</p><p>Damian looks a bit worn out and tired, but at a first glance doesn’t look injured. He’s still wearing his Robin's uniform. Dick lets out a breath he’d been holding, relieved. He doesn’t straight up run to fuss over him because Dick <em>knows</em> that makes Damian uncomfortable, but he approaches him with ease, careful to maintain his distance.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re alright, you weren’t answering your phone,” Dick starts. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“I can’t get up,” Damian admits, after a lengthy pause. There’s this weird off-tone that makes Dick frown. “It appears I have been incapacitated.”</p><p>“What do you,” Dick trails off, fighting the instinct to check upon him. Luckily, a sound makes him realize what exactly Damian is talking about. He casts his eyes down and there under his brother’s lap is no other than a small animal. <em>A cat</em>, his mind helpfully supplies.</p><p>He opens his mouth, but all he settles for is, “<em>oh</em>.”</p><p>“I was walking after patrol but I found him. By my estimations, it’s most likely this kitten is three-weeks old,” Damian says decisive but even there he can see the faint blush. On a closer look, Damian <em>does</em> look nervous. “I couldn’t find his mother.”</p><p>A pause before Damian adds, “I need you to convince Father to help me keep this animal before he gets a home.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dick says with a chuckle. Bruce will not be happy about this but if he gets Alfred on his side, Bruce won’t stand a chance. Alfred’s word is final. He raises a finger.</p><p>“On one condition.”</p><p>Damian doesn’t waste any time in wanting to know what Dick wants.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“Before we tell Alfred,” Dick says, “you need to take a shower first.”</p><p>Dick ruffles Damian’s hair as his brother gawks at him.</p><p>“You smell like trash, little D."</p><p>The offended look Damian throws at him is enough to lighten up his heart for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>